Destino y Honor
by Victoreni
Summary: La historia trata sobre Lance y Arthur, dos viejos amigos de la infancia, unidos por un sueño: vivir aventuras y convertirse en grandes guerreros de su tierra, Lorianne. Lo que no saben estos jóvenes amigos, es que su destino va más allá de un sueño. Deberán afrontar grandes peligros y demostrar mucho valor y buen juicio.


**_CAPITULO I: LA PRUEBA_**

Mistar, capital y el reino mas poblado de Lorianne. Un joven fuerte y alto llamado Lance sale cada mañana temprano a entrenarse junto a Arthur, otro joven más atlético y animado.

-¡Buenos días Lance!¿listo para una dolorosa derrota?- le dice Arthur lleno de energía

-Tú siempre tan bocazas, Arthur... Menos hablar y mas golpear- le responde Lance con una pícara sonrisa.

Estos dos buenos amigos también tienen una sana rivalidad, siempre compitiendo entre ellos. Después de su entrenamiento, se sientan a contemplar el bello paisaje de su reino.

-Oye Arthur ¿que me dices, crees estar ya listo para conocer el mundo exterior?- le pregunta Lance

-¿Ahora? No lo sé, deseo viajar cuanto antes pero...- le contesta Arthur dubitativo- he oido que criaturas salvajes y viles abundan fuera de estas tierras.

-Podemos con ellas, llevamos toda la vida entrenandonos y hemos ganado campeonatos en Mistar. Somos de los mejores del reino- le dice Lance, muy seguro de si mismo.

\- ¡Sí! Sobretodo si en frente tienen a un fuerte y, atractivo guerrero como yo jajaja - le dice Arthur con todo chulesco.

\- No tienes remedio...- dice Lance agitando la cabeza- En fin, dicho esto¿ que me dices de ir a visitar al sabio Khel esta tarde? Quizás pueda ayudarnos.

\- ¿El viejo gruñón del lago? - responde Arthur frunciendo el ceño - buah por algo será que no recibe muchas visitas...

\- Pero estuvo viajando por todo el mundo, el Rey Fara habla bien de él- le dice Lance- se ve que se enfrentó a grandes peligros en su aventura de joven.

Convencidos los dos, se dirigieron hacia el Lago Celeste, más adentro de las montañas en la que residia el sabio Khel. Sentado, observando el agua cristalina, un anciano de aspecto vigoroso, aunque a la vez aterrador. Arthur y Lance se acercan a saludarlo.

-Esto...buenas tardes Sabio Khel- le dice Lance tragando saliva.

-¿Mocosos en mi casa? Bah iros a jugar a otra parte- les contesta Khel con tono malhumorado.

-¡Eh viejo ¿sabe lo que és la educación!?- Arthur perdiendo los nervios

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un mocoso respondón- le dice Khel a Arhur agarrandolo por el brazo.

-Señor por favor, cálmese hemos venido a hablar con usted.Necesitamos su ayuda- Le dice Lance.- Quisieramos salir de viaje y nos gustaria pedirle consejo.

En ese momento el sabio se para unos segundos.

-¿Jajajaja mocosos saliendo al exterior? jajajaja- Khel riendo sin parar a carcajadas- No sabes la estupidez que estás diciendo.

\- Grr este viejo me saca de mis casillas- Arthur furioso- le demostraré aquí y ahora lo que valemos.

Arthur saca su espada tallada de madera contra Khel y corre hacia el.Pero en ese momento...

-¡Auch!- Arthur cayendo al suelo- ¿maldición como lo ha hecho?

-Mocoso, soy un anciano pero aún estoy en forma- le responde Khel con tono arrogante.- Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, no durarías ni media hora afuera.

-Sabio Khel por favor, ayudenos a sobrevivir al exterior- le dice Lance arrodillandose.

-Bah, levantate no soporto que me supliquen- le contesta Khel molesto por la situación-. Hmm lo haré con una condición, si me demostrais si sois aptos para enseñaros.

Arthur y Lance se sorprenden al oir sus palabras.

-Pff haber... ¿que tenemos que hacer, lavarle los piés? - Pregunta Arthur con ironía.

\- Muy gracioso mocoso. Pero por desgracia para tí, no- Le responde Khel con chulería. Lo que tendreis que hacer es subir a lo alto de la montaña, coger un huevo de halcón rojo y traermelo sano y salvo.

-Un huevo de halcón rojo he oido hablar de ellos- le dice Lance- es un huevo de una criatura poco común con propiedades curativas para la piel. Pero¿por qué lo quiere?

\- No tengo por qué dar explicaciones. Si no hay huevo, no hay trato - dice Khel malhumorado- Ahora largo teneis trabajo que hacer.

Los dos jovenes se disponen a escalar la cima de la montaña. Se hacian todo el rato las mismas preguntas.¿ donde estará ese huevo? ¿ que aspecto tendrá? ¿ lo vigilará un verdadero halcón rojo? No sabían nada de la criatura, tal vez se dirigían ante un gran peligro. Llegados a la cima, descubren un nido enorme y allí estaban. Dos huevos de halcón rojo junto a la colosal criatura de aspecto gigantesco, de color negro y rojo atardecer, descansando.

-Oye Lance -susurra Arthur- yo me acercaré al nido despacio, cuando lo coja te lo paso y salimos rápido de aquí.

-Ten cuidado si se despierta lo pasaremos muy mal- contesta Lance precavido.

Sigilosamente, Arthur llega al nido, coge el huevo y se aleja de la criatura lo mas cuidadoso posible, pero entonces, ¡crack!

\- ¡Oh no! corre Lance corre- grita Arthur que habia pisado una rama del nido y despertó al temible halcón rojo, furioso viendo como se llevaban su preciado huevo.Bajando cuesta abajo los perseguía sin descanso. De pronto les barre el paso.

\- Tendremos que deshacernos de él Arthur- le dice Lance con su espada de madera ya preparada.

\- Sí un saco de plumas no nos detendrá - Arthur con tono desafiante.

Se lanzaron hacia el halcón con valentía.Sabían que más allá de Mistar encontrarían criaturas aún más temibles y que esta era una oportunidad para demostrar lo que valían. Lograron acabar con el halcón, el trabajo en equipo era el punto fuerte de Arthur y Lance, no obstante...

-Agh. Lance, no me encuentro bien - dice Arthur herido gravemente en su pecho.

\- No tiene buen aspecto...- Lance preocupado - ¿puedes ponerte de pié? Ya casi estamos de vuelta al lago.

-Cof, cof me cuesta respirar...pero creo que podré seguir- le responde Arthur.

Lance le ayuda a aguantarse de pie con un brazo, con el otro sujetaba el misterioso huevo de halcón rojo.Agotados de cansancio, llegaron hasta el sabio Khel.

 ** _CAPÍTULO II: EL MUNDO EXTERIOR_**

\- Vaya, vaya- dice Khel incrédulo de ver a Arthur y Lance- esperaba que hubieseis salido corriendo a casa.

-Pues no, señor...aquí nos tiene de una pieza, con el huevo, jeje - le dice Lance orgulloso; aunque cansado.

\- ¿Y el mocoso respondón? Parece que haya salido vivo de una jauría de perros salvajes - dice Khel sorprendido al ver a Arthur desgarrado por el halcón rojo.

Khel lleva a Arthur a una habitación de su cabaña y lo tumba en la cama. Le quitó la camiseta, desgarrada y le inspeccionó la herida. Estaba grave, muy grave, la situación era crítica.

\- ¿Como le ve señor? ¿Puede curarle?- le pregunta Lance asustado y preocupado por su buen amigo.

\- ¡Silencio y tráeme el huevo, rápido!- le responde Khel con energia.

El sabio rompió el huevo del tamaño de un melón, en el interior se hallaba una sustancia amarillenta, viscosa. Cuando la tocó Khel, sus manos se volvieron finas y suaves, reparadas como por arte de mágia. ¿ cual sería el secreto de esa sustancia?

Le puso un poco sobre la herida de Arthur, como si de un ungüento se tratase y comenzó a cerrarse aunque lentamente.

-Esta noche dormirá aquí, mañana estará recuperado - dice Khel.

\- Le estoy muy agradecido, señor - le dice Lance con mucha educación.

Cayó la noche. Lance y Khel se sentaron alrededor del fuego de una pequeña hoguera, contemplando el lago celeste, que a la noche se volvía resplandeciente y bello por las estrellas del cielo.

\- Vaya, vaya...sigo sin creerme como habeis vuelto unos enclenques como vosotros vivos de ese maldito halcón- dice Khel.

\- Debe saber señor que nosotros no somos presa fácil para nadie- le dice Lance con orgullo.

\- Bah eso está bien, ¡pero no creais que por algo así vais a sobrevivir a lo que hay ahí fuera, mocoso!- le advierte Khel.

El sabio se para a pensar unos segundos mirando a Lance y por primera vez, ve una chispa de valor e insistencia en Lance. En ese momento...

\- Muchacho, la temeridad no es algo que valga mucho en esta vida.Si quereis sobrevivir al mundo exterior, debeis conocer lo que os espera ahí a fuera - le aconseja Khel.

\- ¿Puede contarme su história, por favor?- pregunta Lance- sé que estuvo viajando por el mundo y que se enfrentó a grandes peligros.

-Sí así es...- afirma Khel sin entusiasmo - este maldito mundo me aborrece. Un anciano como yo necesita vivir sin tanto estrés, por eso me vine a vivir aquí.

-¿Donde ha conseguido tanta fuerza como para tumbar así a Arthur?- pregunta Lance.

-Jajaja bah a ese mequetrece hasta un simple lobo de las praderas lo tumbaría - Khel con tono arrogante aunque sincero- necesitais aprender mucho aún para sobrevivir a aquello.

Khel le explica a Lance que Lorianne está compuesta por tres zonas. El "Valle Salvaje" donde abundan temibles y peligrosas bestias .

El "Bosque de los Tormentos" , conocido por ser territorio de tribus con guerreros sanguinarios sin ninguna piedad. Y por último las "Montañas Embrujadas", donde ningún hombre debe pisarlas ya que están malditas y habitadas por guardianes de la zona.

\- Comprendo, Lorianne es una tierra peligrosa- dice Lance sorprendido aunque fascinado - aun así nos encantaría salir y enfrentarnos a esos peligros.

\- Me gusta tu valor, sí, así pensaba yo a tu edad jajaja - le dice Khel a carcajadas.

\- ¿Entonces nos entrenará para poder salir al exterior, Maestro?- pregunta entusiasmado Lance.

-¡Eh, eh! De Maestro nada, mocoso - le contesta Khel- por ahora vete a dormir a dentro.Mañana veré que hacer con vosotros dos.

\- De acuerdo.¡Buenas noches, Maestro Khel!- se despide Lance y se va a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Lance sale de la cabaña y se pone a hacer estiramientos cuando ve al fondo que alguien se le acerca corriendo. Es Arthur, recuperado por completo.

¡Buenos días, Lance! Estás hecho un vago aún durmiendo jajaja - le dice Arthur muy animado y con erergía.

-¡Arthur, tan bocazas como siempre! - le contesta Lance sonriendo al ver bien a su amigo y dándole un abrazo.

-Bah ¿aun por aquí, mocosos? Soys muy escandalosos. - les dice Khel saliendo del lago, con un gran pez plateado de aspecto sabroso en el hombro.- En fin, coger fuerzas he decidido entrenaros durante un mes.

\- ¡Fantástico! - Arthur y Lance entusiasmados y agradecidos con Khel.

Durante este tiempo, Arthur y Lance se entrenaron física y mentalmente junto al sabio Khel. Fué duro, cansado.También estudiaron conocimientos sobre las criaturas que abundaban por Lorianne. Debilidades, estratégias, hora del día que salían a cazar...

También Khel les dijo que por el mundo encontrarán guerreros con los que deberán aliarse en momentos de su viaje, ya que " la unión hace la fuerza" y cuantos más aliados, más fácil será la supervivencia.

El momento de la partida hacia la aventura, se acercaba...

 ** _CAPÍTULO III: EL VIAJE_**

Todo listo para una aventura inolvidable llena de peligros, dos valientes jóvenes, con su valor, orgullo y honor de guerrero se disponían a partir cuanto antes. No obstante, necesitarían provisiones y protección.

\- Hmm esperar un momento- les dice Khel a Arthur y Lance- tengo algo que me gustaria que os llevarais.

-¿De qué se trata, señor? - le pregunta curioso Lance.

En ese momento, el sabio sacó de un bolsillo de su peluda chaqueta, una llave dorada y se metió dentro de su cabaña. Al salir, sacó un misterioso baúl, lo abrió y encontraron objetos muy valiosos.

-¡Alucinante, menudo arsenal! - exclamó Arthur entusiasmado.

-Hmm veinte años sin abrir el maldito baúl- Khel pensativo- tal vez mocosos, no sea casualidad que vinieseis aquí.

El sabio empezó a mostrarles el interior del baúl, compuesto por: dos viejas y largas espadas de oro y plata, un misterioso orbe, armaduras de anillas y un mapa de Lorianne.

-Tomarlo todo, para mí no son más que baratijas. Os protegerán con suerte- les dice Khel.

-Gracias, señor- dice Lance- seguro que nos serán de gran utilidad.

-Un segundo ¿para qué sirve esta especie de horrible bola?- pregunta Arthur curioso.

\- ¡Es un orbe, atontado! - le dice Khel con tono malhumorado - es un amuleto mágico. Si os encontrais en verdaderos apuros, os ayudará.

\- Siempre tan gruñón el viejo, jum - Arthur susurrando.

Con equipo y 5000 piezas de oro para el viaje, Arthur y Lance se despidieron del sabio Khel y se dirigieron a la entrada de Mistar para iniciar el viaje.Debían cruzar el puente que conducía a la entrada del reino y llegar hasta la Gran Pradera.

\- Oye Lance ¿hacia donde nos dirigiremos primero? -pregunta Arthur.

-Según el mapa hay un pequeño pueblo llamado Romsdar, a una hora apróximadamente de aquí- le contesta Lance.

Pasado un rato, por el camino se encontraron a un hombre malherido. Al parecer, proviene del mencionado pueblo.

\- ¡Señor ¿que le ha ocurrido?! - exclama Arthur

\- Bandidos...están atacando nuestro pueblo, ayuda...por favor- responde el hombre, que queda prácticamente inconsciente.

\- Esto es grave, debemos ayudarles Arthur, deprisa- dice Lance corriendo directo a Romsdar.

Llegados al pueblo, Arthur y Lance se ocultaron entre los arbustos, observando la situación. Tres hombres cubiertos con una capucha verdosa y con lanzas y espadas en su poder, estaban sentados en medio de la plaza, ordenando a los pueblerinos que trajesen sus provisiones.

-¡Vamos panda de vagos, moveros y traernos todo lo que tengais de valor!- dice uno de ellos, supuestamente el lider, de aspecto musculoso.- ¡El que se resista será castigado!

-Esto es todo lo que tenemos. Por favor- le dice quien podría ser su alcalde. -Nosotros somos gente muy pobre...no tenemos nada de valor.

-¿No me digas?- dice uno de los bandidos- seguro que mientes.Alomejor te gustaria que te cortaramos la yugular aquí mismo jajajaja.

En ese momento, una pequeña roca sale disparada hacia la mano del amenazador bandido y le quita la espada.

-Grr ¿quien se ha atrevido a hacerme daño?- dice el bandido furioso

Arthur y Lance seguían observando, no tenían ni idea de lo que habia pasado. En ese momento, una voz comenzó a hablar.

\- Sois muy gallitos aprovechandoos de un indefenso anciano. ¿por qué no veniís a por mí- les dijo un chico valiente, subido a un arbol, de aspecto delgaducho, con ropa desgastada y un gorro negro.

\- Tú, mequetrece- le dice el lider- no sabes donde te has metido. ¡Baja te voy a hacer trizas!

-Tus deseos són órdenes, alteza- le dice el chico con ironía.

Pegó un gran salto, se movió a toda velocidad, se deshizo fácilmente se dos bandidos, sin poder hacer nada. Era veloz como un halcón, listo como un zorro y fuerte como un león.

-Vamos muchachos, empiezo a aburrirme- dice el chico.

\- Eres un arrogante, chaval- dice el lider bandido- ¡veamos lo que sabes hacer ,conmigo!

El lider era más temible, el chico no podia con él, aunque su valentía le hacía insistir. Estaba en apuros.

-Jajaja ya no eres tan chulo¿verdad? - dice el lider con maliciosa sonrisa- ¡Desaparece!

En ese momento Arthur y Lance aparecen a ayudarlo. Lance detiene la espada con la suya.

\- ¿Quién demonios sois vososotros, gusanos?- dice el lider bandido

-Somos los que barreremos la basura, ugh apestas por cierto.Necesitas un baño- contesta Arthur con chuleria.

Furioso el bandido les ataca con ira, pero Arthur y Lance con su trabajo en equipo logran detenerlo.

-¡¡Volveré gusanos, esta humillación no quedará impune!!- jurando venganza el lider y sus compañeros se retiran.

 ** _CAPÍTULO IV: VIENTO SALVAJE_**

Con los bandidos expulsados, Arthur y Lance ayudan al chico y al alcalde.

\- Eh ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Lance, ayudando al misterioso joven a levantarse.

-Sí. Gracias amigos - responde el chico - me confié demasiado contra ese gorila.No me he presentado, soy William, encantado.

-Hola William, igualmente - le dice Lance con educación. Yo soy Lance y este "elemento" de aquí es Arthur.

\- Tus halagos me matan, Lance- Arthur bromeando- encantado William, tienes una velocidad increible.

-Jeje no es para tanto- le dice William con humildad- cuando veo a alguien en apuros, siento necesidad en ayudarle. A propósito señor alcalde ¿como se encuentra?

-Cof cof bien William - dice el alcalde- graciaas por salvarnos la vida de nuevo.

\- No hice nada esta vez, señor. Dele las gracias a estos muchachos - dice William

-Muchas gracias, jovenes forasteros. ¿Por qué no os quedais a comer en nuestro pueblo?- les pregunta el alcalde- tenemos un estofado estupendo.

-¡Gracias, señor alcalde! - responden Arthur y Lance.

En casa del alcalde de Romsdar, Arthur, Lance y William se pusieron a hablar un buen rato. De que los dos jovenes amigos de Mistar iniciaron su aventura para convertirse en grandes guerreros.

\- Eso es algo asombroso amigos- les dice William- aunque muy duro. Nose si sabeis la de peligros que os esperan. Ya visteis a esos bandidos.

\- Sí, un sabio que nos estuvo entrenando, nos advirtió sobre este viaje- dice Lance- ¿que hay de tí, William?

-Pues...yo soy una especie de protector de este pueblo- les cuenta William-. Romsdar es un pueblo muy pequeño y a la vez, pobre y no pueden permitirse pagar a los guardias de la zona para tener protección.Así, que me decidí defenderles, a cambio de un simple plato de comida.

\- ¿Y tus padres, no te dan de comer?- dice Arthur

-Murieron hace tres años, yo tenia catorce y no era para nada fuerte...- recuerda William- unos lobos feroces atacaron Romsdar y murieron muchos habitantes, mis padres entre ellos. Yo estaba a salvo en casa, impotente por no poder salvarlos, ni a mis padres ni a los habitantes.

-Terrible, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer- dice el alcalde- desde entonces la gente no sale del pueblo, le tienen miedo al exterior, por esa razón la pobreza crece en Romsdar.

-Durante tres años me estuve entrenando- explica William- saliendo a fuera y luchando contra cientos de criaturas, muchas entraban al pueblo, pero conseguía expulsarlas.Aquí me conocen como William "Viento Salvaje" por mi velocidad y fuerza.

Entiendo vuestra situación, William- le dice Lance- pero no podrás protegerles toda tu vida. Además a este paso, la pobreza os consumirá con el tiempo.

-¡Ya lo sé! pero...- William se desespera.

En ese momento, a Arthur se le ocurre una idea.

-Oir, aquellos bandidos...¿ creeis que dispondrán de valiosa mercancía?

-Hmm he oido hablar de esos bandidos- dice el alcalde- Ya han atacado a varios poblados de la región y se han llevado valiosas riquezas.

-Eh chicos un momento¿ no estareis pensando en ir a por esos bandidos y robarles mercancía, verdad? - se sobresalta William.

-¡Claro que sí!- dice Arthur- podemos con esos bandidos, tu podrias ayudarnos eres increiblemente veloz.

-¡No puedo! La gente del pueblo me necesita... le dice William.

-Tiene razón, Arthur pero nosotros si podriamos ir.¿ donde pueden esconderse los bandidos?- pregunta Lance.

\- En la colina,salida sur de Romsdar lo más probable- dice el alcalde.

Decididos en busca de los bandidos, Arthur y Lance se dirigían hacia la colina. William por su parte, vigilaría Romsdar por si apareciesen de nuevo.

Llegados a la colina, encontraron a un oso, recién cazado, clavado con una lanza plateada. No había duda, los bandidos andaban cerca.

Mas adelante encontraron su campamento. Era un grupo de nueve hombres: cinco reunidos en una hoguera atiborrandose de carne, tres vigilando un carro con una grandiosa mercancía, comida para alimentar un gran poblado y oro, muchísimo oro, 5 grandes sacos. Finalmente estaba el lider de los bandidos, furioso por la humillación causada por Arthur y Lance.

\- Malditos gusanos...pienso volver allí y rebanarles la cabeza, ¡nadie humilla a Zork ojos de tigre!- dice el lider Zork cortando un gran árbol con su espada.

\- Jefe¿por qué no volvemos ahora y arrasamos el pueblo?- dice uno de los bandidos- no podrán con todos a la vez jaja.

\- Sí, pero alguien debe quedarse vigilando la mercancía- dice otro de ellos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -susurra Arthur- si van tantos a Romsdar, William no podrá con todos.

\- Tendremos que deshacernos de algunos ahora...- dice Lance - pero tampoco podremos con todos.Grr¡ maldita sea!

En ese momento, se escuchó un rugido aterrador, intimidante. Los bandidos se pusieron en alerta. Arthur y Lance miraron a alrededor, pero no vieron nada.¿Estarán en peligro ambos bandos?

 ** _CAPÍTULO V: PÁNICO_**

Los rugidos se hacían más sonoros, hasta que aparecieró una extraña criaturas, una bestia de aspecto monstruoso. Mitad león, mirad ave y cola de serpiente, un "Grifo". Los bandidos estaban aterrados¿ quién iba a imaginar que viviría esta clase de criatura por aquí?

\- ¡Corred, huyamos de aquí! -decía uno de ellos, cuando la criatura ya se les hechó encima. Zork ojos de tigre en cambio la enfrentó con temeridad.

\- Bah sois unos malditos enclenques cobardes - les dice Zork- ¡Algo así no le tengo miedo!

Pero había motivos para temerla, con su velocidad y fuerza arrasó con gran parte de la banda bandida. Zork aguantó, pero inutilmente. El temible grifo acabó devorándolo. Por su parte, Arthur y Lance no podían moverse por miedo, intimidados por la criatura. Desgraciadamente, el Grifo les vió.

-Lance...estamos atrapados, no responde mi cuerpo- dice Arthur tembloroso.

-Ni hablar, Arthur. Nuestra aventura acaba de comenzar- dice Lance con valentía, frente al temible Grifo- No vamos a caer ahora aquí...¡Levántate!

Lance se lanza a por la criatura. Esta, furiosa ataca con todo, Lance consigue detener cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¡Maldita sea, Arthur! ¡Muévete! -le grita a Arthur que no es capaz de levantarse tembloroso- ¿Y tú quieres ser un valiente guerrero?¡Mírate, das lástima!

Parece que Lance está furioso y descontento con Arthur.Pero le conoce bien, de esta forma es como siempre le anima.Es así como suele motivarse.En ese momento...

\- ¡No te atrevas a repetir de nuevo eso, Lance! - le grita Arthur desquiciado - ¡ Nada me detendrá ni mucho menos un maldito " monstruo"!

Arthur ayuda a Lance a enfrentarse al Grifo. Con valentía tratan de defenderse,pero aun así la criatura era demasiado fuerte. Arthur y Lance acaban agotados. ¿ qué puede salvarles?

En ese momento, algo brillaba en el pecho de Arthur, una extraña luz comenzó a desprenderse por toda la zona de la colina. Al Grifo le molestó esa luz y salió volando.Sí, se trataba del orbe que les entregó el sabio Khel. "Cuando esteis de verdad en apuros, os protegerá" recordaron.

-Nos salvamos de milagro...- dice aliviado Arthur. Pero Lance se sobresalta.

-¡Es terrible Arthur! Esa bestia salió volando...- dice Lance- dirección norte.Hacia el pueblo.¡Romsdar está en peligro!

-William, maldita sea- dice Arthur- ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarle!

Sin perder ni un segundo, los dos amigos corrieron bajando la colina hacia Romsdar. William en ese momento, vigilaba la entrada sur mirando la colina, esperando noticias sobre bandidos.Pero lo que vio fue algo peor. Al Grifo sobrevolando el pueblo.

\- ¿Que rayos es esa cosa? Venía de la colina- se decía William. - Tendré que detenerla yo solo...

El panico se apoderó de Romsdar, la gente se encerraba en sus viejas casas, otros corrían, otros fueron atacados por la criatura. Se repetía el caos de hace tres años.

William llamaba su atención. Con su velocidad lo mantenía distraido, pero no era suficiente.El valiente joven pedía ayuda a gritos.En ese momento, Arthur y Lance llegaron a su rescate.

-William ¿estas bien?- le pregunta Lance.

-Sí...¿que ha pasado?¿y los bandidos?- pregunta William.

-Murieron todos, el Grifo acabó con ellos- le responde Lance- le hicimos frente, pero es muy poderoso.

-Chicos dejaos de charlas- les avisa Arthur- ¡aquí viene!

Los tres jóvenes atacaron a la criatura. William lo cansaba moviendose a su alrededor, mientras Arthur y Lance le atacaban. Luchaban bien, se entendían pero no podían,el Grifo era muy duro. En ese momento,inesperadamente apareció la guardia de Mistar. Una tropa que pasaba por los alrededores vieron sobrevolar al Grifo y notaron el peligro.Consiguieron todos detenerlo y la criatura, salió de nuevo volando, huyendo del pueblo. Romsdar estaba a salvo, por ahora.

-Muchachos ¿estais heridos? - les dice uno de los guardias.

-Estamos bien, creo- le dice Arthur. Sin embargo, William estaba lévemente herido.

-William ¿como te encuentras? - pregunta Lance.

-No es nada, tranquilos jeje...ugh- William tratando de calmarles, pero se quejaba de dolor en su pierna derecha herida.

-Ven aquí chico- le dice otro guardia- te curaremos la herida.

Con la situación controlada, Romsdar volvió a estar en paz. Arthur y Lance pasaron la noche en casa del alcalde.William, por su parte, se recuperaba en su casa, los guardias de Mistar vigilaron el pueblo toda la noche por si volvía el salvaje Grifo.A la mañana siguiente, Arthur y Lance visitaron a William...

-Buenos días, William ¿como te encuentras?- pregunta Lance

\- Mejor, gracias amigos por lo de ayer- les dice William con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos no tienes por qué darlas- le dice Arthur- eres buenísimo luchando. ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Ya os lo he dicho, Romsdar necesita mi protección.- dice William negandose ante la petición de Arthur.

En ese momento, entró el alcalde.

\- William tengo que hablar contigo...- le dice el alcalde

Le explica de que habló anoche con los guardias, y ellos aceptaron encantados de poner a Romsdar bajo protección del Reino de Mistar.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso señor alcalde!- exclama incrédulo William- ¿pero como?si no tenemos dinero...

-Jejeje...eso no es problema, amigo- le dice Arthur con una pícara sonrisa- hablemos con los guardias y el alcalde, trajimos la mercancía robada de los bandidos. Adivina qué viene después jejeje.

-William, tu pueblo ya no pasará mas hambre- le dice Lance- tu valentía y amor hacia Romsdar ha dado sus frutos.

A William se le caían lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba contento sobretodo por Romsdar, necesitaba un milagro y llegó alfin.

-William, ve con estos chicos- le dice el alcalde- necesitas amigos y una vida llena de aventuras.Se que volveremos a verte un día no muy lejano.

-Gracias, señor.Délo por hecho que regresaré- le dice William muy agradecido por todo.

-¡Sí, tenemos un nuevo compañero!- exclama Arthur con emoción.

Así pues, los tres jovenes guerreros salieron de Romsdar hacia su siguiente destino.

 ** _CAPÍTULO VI: LA CAZADORA_**

Hace ya un día que Arthur, Lance y William, su nuevo compañero de viaje, salieron de Romsdar. Se acercan peligrosamente a una de las zonas más conflictivas de Lorianne, el llamado "Bosque de los Tormentos", conocido por estar habitado por tres tribus de guerreros sanguinarios.

La tribu Solharas, honorables y hábiles cazadores. La tribu Mokata, guerreros que utilizan rituales mágicos y religiosos,adoran a sus propios Dioses. Por último, la tribu Yasari, temibles guerreros salvajes que utilizan el canibalismo para saciar su sed de sangre.

-Amigos, debemos tener mucho cuidado- advierte William- lo que os he contado no es ninguna broma. Esas tribus no dudarán en atacarnos si nos ven como una amenaza.

-Uhhh...no quisiera ser el plato principal de un Yasari- dice Arthur tragando saliva.

\- Hmm siento curiosidad por los Mokata.¿que clase de Dioses adorarán? - Se pregunta Lance.

A lo lejos del camino, ven el mencionado bosque. Sin vacilar, los valientes jóvenes deciden seguir adelante. De pronto, oyen un rugido agudo, parece como si una bestia hambrienta les acechase.

-¡Quietos!- dice lance- No hagais ningún movimiento brusco...

De pronto, la bestia salta hacia ellos, una especie de pantera de un tamaño gigantesco y color muy oscuro. Cuando la pantera iba a atacarlos, ocurrió algo inesperado.

\- Mirad ¿qué le está ocurriendo?- se sorprende William. La bestia hambrienta al poco rato...- ¡Se ha convertido en piedra!

Se quedadon alucinados.Pero eso los puso en alerta. Se escuchó un segundo ruido y entonces apareció una misteriosa chica delante de ellos.Delgada, aunque con fuertes piernas, larga melena pelirroja y llevaba puesta una extraña ropa, quizás perteneciente a su posible tribu.

\- ¿Quién eres?- pregunta Lance - ¿fuiste tú quien lo convirtió en piedra?

La chica, con una mirada de depredadora apuntó a Lance con su largo arco y una extraña flecha¿usó una contra la pantera?

\- ¡Eh, eh! e...espera - dice William- no queremos hacerte daño.

-¿Quiénes diablos sois y como os atreveis a pisar estos bosques...? - pregunta la misteriosa chica.

-Venimos en son de paz- dice Lance-. No tenemos intención de causar ningún conflicto.Estamos de paso.

-Abandonar el bosque ahora mismo,...-le dice la chica- este lugar no es seguro estos tiempos para unas ratas como vosotras. Quedais advertidos..., si os vuelvo a ver por aquí, os mataré.

La chica misteriosa desaparece entre los árboles.Los tres amigos se quedaron pensativos ante sus palabras.

-Chicos...- dice Arthur- ¡¡Qué belleza de mujer, esto es el paraíso!!

-Haz el favor, Arthur casi nos mata esto es serio- le protesta William.¿ qué hacemos Lance?

-Vamos a seguir, éste es el único camino, nos guste o no debemos cruzarlo- dice Lance decidido, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de la chica.

-Lance, ¿estás seguro?- le dice William.

\- ¡Yo quiero ver a mi ángel de nuevo!- dice Arthur, hipnotizado y enamorado lócamente por la chica.

\- Sigamos- dice Lance

Cruzando el bosque, notaron un ambiente tenso, hostil. Entonces escucharon un grito, una voz muy familiar provenía un poco más adelante. Era la chica, frente a dos hombres más,los dos con el mismo traje y mismos adornos de huesos.

La están atacando, parece ser.Sin pensarselo dos veces y sin recordar las palabras de antes, Lance se lanza a salvarla, dejando atrás a Arthur y William.

-Alejaos de ella, u os las vereis conmigo- les advierte Lance.

-Grr mira, más carne deliciosa para guisar- dice uno de ellos. ¡A por él!

Lance se enfrenta a ellos, no parecían tener mucha fuerza física pero se movían con velocidad, como lobos salvajes. Alfinal pudo con ellos.

¿Tú de nuevo?¡Dije que te fueras de aquí!- exclama la chica.

-Estás herida...deja que te ayude- dice Lance con caballerosidad.

-¡No! No ne...cesito ayuda...- dice la chica, ruborizada ante Lance.

Lance le saca la sangre del brazo herido y la ayuda a levantarse.

-Eh Lance, desde luego...habernos esperado- dice Arthur.

-Lo siento chicos- se disculpa Lance-. Bueno, solo es un rasguño, te recuperarás.Por cierto yo soy Lance y ellos son Arthur y William, ¿y tú?

-Soy Sarah, y...gracias...- le responde a Lance aún sonrojada.

-Eh princesa, encantado de conocerte-le dice Arthur acercandose a ella lentamente - eres una belleza y vuelas como los ángeles jejeje.

-¡Ni me toques, pervertido!- le dice Sarah dejandole en el suelo con un puñetazo.

-Que carácter jaja, auch...- dice Arthur dolorido.

\- Oye Sarah ¿quienes eran esos dos?- pregunta Lance.

-...són de la tribu Yasari, hombres salvajes devoradores de carne. Bajé la guardia un segundo y me atraparon- explica Sarah.Yo soy de la tribu Solharas, soy una cazadora.

-Eso habiamos oido pero¿ por qué nos has dicho antes que este bosque no era seguro " en estos tiempos"?- pregunta William.

-Se avecina una guerra- dice Sarah. Queremos exterminar a los Yasari de una vez por todas. Los Mokata también están contra nosotros, a menos que yo me case con su príncipe. Yo soy la hija del lider Solharas, pero no me hace gracia casarme con ese principe...

-Casarte en contra de tu voluntad, entiendo como te sientes- dice Lance- aún así no tienes alternativa parece ser.

-No, tiene que haber otra forma- niega Sarah con la cabeza- quisiera hablar con los Mokata, de algún modo...

Entonces a Lance se le ocurre la idea de ir a hablar con su padre e intentar convencerle.

-Sarah por favor, llévanos a tu tribu, quizás se nos ocurra un plan si hablamos con tu padre- le dice Lance.

-¿¡Quée!?- exclaman Arthur y William- ¡estás loco Lance!

-¡Ni hablar, os matarán!- exclama Sarah- mi tribu odia a los forasteros.

-Tranquila, se me ocurre una idea, tú guíanos hasta ellos- dice Lance con una sonrisa y mirada de valentía.

-De..de acuerdo, pero vosotros os haceis responsables de vuestras vidas...- le dice Sarah.

Así pues, los cuatro se dirigían a la tribu Solharas, para hablar con su jefe, el padre de Sarah. ¿se lanzaran hacia un suicidio o el plan de Lance funcionará y los convencerá?

CAPÍTULO VII: TRIBUS Y DESACUERDOS

Finalmente, llegaron a la tribu Solharas, hogar de Sarah. A simple vista,aquello parecía pacífico, no se respiraba tanta hostilidad como se esperaban.

De pronto, a medida que se adentraban más hacia dicho poblado, los habitantes; la mayoria en sus cabañas, vieron a Arthur, a Lance y a William como una amenaza. No obstante, Sarah les hizo un gesto con sus brazos, como un signo propio de la tribu para calmar la situación.

Quizás también,al ser su princesa, demostraban más respeto y lealtad.

-Más adelante, en aquella cabaña, se encuentra mi padre, el gran jefe Solharas -explica Sarah-. Trataré de hablar con él...para conseguiros una audiencia.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos fuera entonces- le dice Lance.

\- ...No sé cuales són tus intenciones, pero os estais entrometiendo en un grave conflicto que puede desencadenar una catástrofe- advierte Sarah -, y vosotros podeis salir muy malparados.

Así pues, Sarah se metió en la cabaña para hablar con el jefe. Lance y los demás, mientras analizaron la situación.

-Lance, tengo curiosidad ¿qué se te ha ocurrido hacer si hablas con el jefe?- pregunta William

-No estoy seguro de si funcionará...- dice Lance dubitativo- pero debemos convencerles para hablar con los Mokata y unir fuerzas contra los Yasari, sin necesidad de acuerdo.

-¡Maldita sea Lance, pueden matarnos aquí y ahora!- dice Arthur muy nervioso.

-Lo sabremos ahora mismo- dice Lance, viendo salir a un hombre de la cabaña.

Corpulento, muy alto, melena oscura y con mirada salvaje e intimidadora, así era el gran jefe Solharas, que se colocó enfrente de los tres jóvenes, y no demasiado contento con su presencia.

\- Tres jóvenes forasteros, pisando tierras hostiles, presentándose con osadía y descaro a nuestro sagrado poblado ¡imperdonable!- les dice el jefe,muy furioso.

\- ¡Avergonzado de tener a una deshonrada hija, débil ante unas ratas Yasari y para colmo...sentimental, sensible y patética ante un simple hombre!- le dice a Sarah, que aparecía detrás de su padre, dolorida con una clara bofetada en la cara.

En ese momento, armandose de valor, Lance comienza a hablar.

-Gran jefe Solharas, permítanos dirijirnos a usted. Ha sido una imprudencia y una descortesía por nuestra parte, presentarnos ante usted y su tribu. Sabemos de su odio hacia los forasteros, sabemos de su conflicto con los Mokata y los Yasari, pero nuestra presencia aquí es para ofreceros nuestra ayuda, ¡como honorables guerreros y con el más sentido de la justicia!

Tras las palabras de Lance, tanto Arthur, William, Sarah como del resto del poblado observador de la situación.

-Joven forastero- dice el jefe- tienes honor, mucho coraje y valor...¡¡y también mucha lengua!!

Con un gran hacha, el jefe atacó a Lance.Bloqueó su ataque con su espada, pero la fuerza del jefe era tan colosal que el joven guerrero salió disparado, volando como una pluma, impactando contra un árbol.

-Jeje...¿eso es todo lo que puede hacer el jefe Solharas? - le dice Lance desafiante y con algo de arrogancia, provocando la ira del pueblo, deseadores de cortarles la cabeza a los tres jóvenes.

-¡Atrás, Sholaras!- les dice el jefe, vacilante por primera vez ante el bravo espíritu luchador de Lance-. Levántate joven guerrero, eres fuerte y valiente dime cual es tu nombre.

-Soy Lance, de Mistar señor- dice Lance- Ellos són Arthur, de Mistar y William, de Romsdar.

-Bien...yo soy Garuda, gran jefe de los Solharas. Jóven, tu valor nos a demostrado honor y ser alguien de fiar- dice Garuda- siento tanta hostilidad pero habeis aparecido en tiempos muy oscuros.

-¿Se va a liar gorda con una guerra,verdad? Algo hemos oído- dice Arthur.

-Así es. Por desgracia tenemos en contra a los Mokata y Yasari. Nuestra desaparición es casi segura- explica Garuda- a menos que mi hija Sarah se case con Alexei- hijo del Gran jefe Mokata, Godo.

-Padre, no quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco- se niega Sarah-. No puedes obligarme a hacer algo así.

-¡Lo harás por orden de tu padre y por el bien de nuestra tribu ¿te ha quedado claro!? - dice Garuda con tono vehemente.

En ese momento, Sarah salió corriendo, cayéndosele las lágrimas, impotente e indefensa ante su padre.

-Jefe Garuda...¿no cree que si hablamos con los Mokata, podremos llegar a otro acuerdo?- pregunta William.

-Eso probamos en nuestro primer encuentro, pero fue inútil- dice Garuda.

El jefe explica que, según sus Dioses solo pueden unirse las dos tribus si los dos príncipes forman una alianza firme y unida y que no escucharán más propuestas.

-Comprendo ¿y a su príncipe qué le parece?- pregunta Lance

-No lo sé, no tuve oportunidad de conocerle - responde Garuda

Mientras que los jóvenes guerreros y el jefe Garuda discutían sobre el pacto entre tribus, en lo más profundo del bosque, corrió Sarah, aún llena de frustración por su padre.

De pronto, una misteriosa figura se le presentó delante suya, desconocida para ella.

 ** _CAPÍTULO VIII:_**

 ** _DOS PRÍNCIPES, UN DESTINO_**

Un chico alto, fuerte, piel blanca como la nieve, pelo rúbio con puntas pelirrojas, con una cinta dorada en su frente y un tatuaje en su brazo derecho; un dibujo de un triángulo y dentro de él, una especie de humano con cabeza y alas de algún ave.Por último, su ropa negra y amarilla delataba su orígen, un Mokata. Sarah lo observaba con la guardia alta.

-¡Anda! Una Solharas...-dice el chico con tono irónico. Hoy no es mi día de suerte, parece.

\- ¡Ja! Tampoco me alegro mucho ahora de ver la cara de un Mokata- le responde Sarah- además de uno tan cretino¿ te has escapado de casita?

-Lo mismo podria preguntarte a tí- dice el chico con una risilla burlona - por tu cara colorada, tus ojos irritados y tu boca reseca, diría que has discutido con alguien y has estado llorando y corriendo hasta aquí ¿me equivoco?

¡¡No es asunto tuyo...!! - le dice Sarah muy furiosa con él- Mira déjame en paz no estoy de humor ni con ánimos para patearte la cara.

Sarah se sentó en un tronco y se quedó mirando hacia el río,aunque con la mirada perdida y vacía.El chico se sentó a su lado mas respetuosamente.

-Relájate, disculpa mi grosería- le dice a Sarah- tampoco estoy con muchos ánimos hoy.Si te soy sincero también tengo mis problemas con mi tribu.

-Pues enhorabuena para tí- le dice Sarah- y además ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarle así al enemigo? Podria matarte dándome la espalda.

\- Tampoco es muy normal que tu enemigo se dirija hacia tí, te advierta de que "puede matarte" y ponerte en guardia sin poder darte un ataque a traición- le dice el chico riendose.

-Serás...¡me sacas de quicio!- le dice Sarah dándole un puñetazo que hace que tanto el uno como el otro caigan al agua.

-¡Uoh uoh! menudo genio tienes, chica jaja- le sonrie y le guiña el chico- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Cállate...- le dice Sarah, dejando escapar una inevitable y tímida sonrisa.

El chico la ayuda a levantarse con delicadeza.

\- ¿Donde están mis modales? Me llamo Alexei ¿y tu?- le pregunta

-Sarah...ugh ¿por qué tengo que presentarme?- le dice Sarah enfadada- sigo sin confiar en tí, Mokata...

-Jaja eres muy divertida, Sarah- le dice Alexei- a mí en cambio ya me caes mejor.

Los dos jóvenes se sientan de nuevo y hablando con algo más de tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes, Sarah? Yo en parte no estoy muy a favor con la política de mi tribu- explica Alexei- creen que adorando Dioses y hacer todo lo que ellos nos digan nos va a hacer llevar una vida mejor. ¿Ser los únicos habitantes de este bosque? Menuda tonteria...

-¿Por qué me estás contado todo esto a mí- pregunta Sarah.

-No lo sé. Quizás por desahogo, o tal vez porque tienes...algo- dice Alexei- que no seamos muy diferentes.Seguro que tu piensas igual.

-No.Yo no soy como tú ¿vale?-le replica Sarah- yo amo a mi pueblo y daré mi vida si es necesario por él.Jamás le daré la espalda y no voy a consentir que ni vosotros ni los malditos Yasari os atrevais a quitarles todo el esfuerzo dedicado a su vida.¿te ha quedado claro?

\- Lo sé y entiendo como os sentíis Sarah- dice Alexei- ¡creeme de verdad que yo como príncipe de los Mokata lo daré todo para que todos nos hermanemos y podamos vivir en paz!

En ese momento, Sarah se quedó pálida y con la mirada muy abierta hacia Alexei, repitiendose por dentro sus palabras. Sobretodo unas en concreto.

-¿Has dicho...príncipe de los Mokata...?- pregunta Sarah.

-Así es... sé que te sorprende que alguien como yo me dirija a tí de esta manera- dice Alexei- pero es la verdad, soy hijo del gran jefe Godo.

-¡No, no! ¡no puedo creer que me obliguen a casarme con alguien como tú! Tan...tan...- le dice Sarah, perdiendo los nervios, aún incrédula por sus palabras.

-Tú...¿eres la hija de Garuda, jefe de los Solharas? - se sorprende también Alexei- la verdad, me siento tan sorprendido como tú, Sarah.

-Escúchame bien- dice Sarah-, jamás lo permitiré, no voy a casarme ni contigo ni con nadie. Buscaré otra solución para salvar a mi pueblo.

-Cálmate Sarah, yo pienso igual- dice Alexei, tratando de tranquilizarla-. Encontraremos otra solución te lo prometo.Tengo una idea, ven conmigo, hablaremos con mi padre los dos juntos y quizás lleguemos a un pacto.

-No puedo decidir nada, si mi padre se entera de que voy a tu tribu sin permiso, podría provocar un conflicto- le dice Sarah.

\- Estamos solos, no se dará cuenta- dice Alexei- si estás en apuros yo te protegeré.Confía en mí, ¡por favor!

Dubitativa pero cediendo sus palabras, Sarah y Alexei fueron a la tribu Mokata para hablar con Godo, padre de Alexei. No obstante, sin darse cuenta, un cazador veterano Solharas escuchó la conversación de los jóvenes príncipes y se dirigió hacia la tribu Solharas para advertir a Garuda.

Tal vez la guerra esté más cerca de lo que todos creían...

 ** _CAPÍTULO IX:_**

 ** _TAMBORES DE GUERRA_**

Nervios, tensión, preocupación... así fue el ambiente que respiraba Solharas, al saber que el inesperado encuentro entre Sarah y Alexei significó otro paso hacia un tratado de paz entre Solharas y Mokata, o tal vez el inicio de una guerra cruel y desatada para todos.

Todo parecía estar ahora en manos de Sarah y Alexei, pero tanto Garuda, como Lance, Arthur y William no las tenían todas consigo.

-La situación es crítica...- dice Garuda con arrepentimiento- sin embargo, yo soy el causante al ser demasiado vehemente con mi hija.Debo ir con ella.

-Jefe Garuda permítanos acompañarle- dice Lance- si la cosa se complica, lucharemos junto a usted.

-Si una bella dama está en apuros, como caballeros debemos salvarla -dice Arthur.

-Nos superarán en número, pero no será menos que unos lobos hambrientos- dice William.

-No me cabe duda de que sois unos jóvenes con entusiasmo y muchas agallas- les dice Garuda- pero esta es nuestra lucha y no aceptaré que perdais aquí vuestras vidas. Debo resolver este conflicto yo solo.

Garuda se marchó solo saltando de árbol en árbol. Sin embargo, Lance y sus amigos fueron tras él hacia el poblado de los Mokata.

En ese momento los dos príncipes ya estaban en su poblado.

Grandes construcciones de piedra, decoradas con pintadas, llenas de profecías. En medio de la plaza, un gran Altar, hecho especialmente para rituales mágicos con el símbolo de los Mokata, el mismo triángulo y el mismo ser, mitad hombre/mitad ave. Ahí se encontraba el jefe Godo, el padre de Alexei.

-¡Padre! Debo hablar contigo - le llamaba Alexei.

-Alexei...así que alfin te has decidido escuchar a nuestro Dios y casarte con la hija de los Solharas- le dice Godo.

-En realidad padre, la he traído como representante de su pueblo para negociar un tratado de paz diferente- dice Alexei- escúchanos por favor. Adelante Sarah...

-Gran Jefe Godo, me dirijo hacia usted para poder llegar a otro acuerdo entre los Solharas y los Mokata- le dice Sarah.- Nuestro poblado no desea la Guerra con vosotros, sino con los Yasari. Os lo ruego por favor, unamos fuerzas y acabemos con nuestro enemigo común.

-Ambos hemos dejado claro de que un "matrimonio" de inconveniencia no solucionarán las cosas - dice Alexei- por eso mismo, creemos que una hermandad entre las dos tribus nos hará llevar una vida mejor, sin necesidad de casarnos.

En ese momento, el jefe Godo mostró una expresión de maldad y una sonrisa muy despiadada.

-Ya veo, ya veo- dice Godo-. Y...¿qué os hace pensar que las cosas funcionan como vosotros quereis, hijo? ¡Cogerles!

Como si de una emboscada se tratase, Sarah y Alexei fueron capturados por los Mokata. Todo parecía un plan suyo para atraer a Sarah, o tal vez...

-¡Padre! ¿Qué significa todo esto?- dice Alexei.

-Jeje...hijo no es nada personal- le dice Godo con malicia - todo es por orden de nuestro Dios, el Gran Zú.

Sereis sacrificados en cuando nuestra pieza principal se presente ante nosotros. En ese instante, ¡¡se iniciará la Gran Guerra!!

-La pieza principal...- pensaba Sarah- ¡No! ¡Vais a matar a mi padre! ¡Queriais destruir a los Solharas desde un principio!

-¡Ajá! Muy lista, jovencita- le dice Godo con una risa- El Dios Zú desea que los Mokata reinen el Bosque de los Tormentos ellos solos. Para ello, primero sacrificaremos tu sangre, la de tu padre y la de mi hijo. ¡Nuestro pueblo será el vencedor de esta guerra!

-¡¡Traidor!!- dice Alexei con vehemencia- ¡Eres un traidor padre¿ como puedes vender tu alma a un Dios con creencias equivocadas?! ¡¡Esta guerra será fatal para todos, detén esta locura!!

-¡Silencio! Aquí está nuestra pieza principal jejeje - dice Godo.

En el momento que veen todos al Jefe Garuda aparecer, furioso al ver a su hija en apuros.

-¡¡¡Godo!!!- grita con fuerza Garuda- suelta ahora mismo a mi hija, ¡¡no te atrevas a hacerle daño!!

-Saludos Gran jefe Garuda- dice Godo- , nos sentimos muy honrados de tu presencia. Por desgracia, el tiempo es oro y tenemos trabajo que hacer ¡Cogerle!

Garuda se enfrentó a temibles guerreros Mokata, sin embargo, conocían hechizos lo suficientemente potentes como para embelesar al jefe Solharas. Fué capturado inevitablemente.En ese momento, Lance y sus amigos llegaron al poblado, al ver que los atraparon y los llevaron a una especie de calabozo, esperaron a su momento.

Mientras tanto, Godo y los Mokata se preparaban para la guerra. Sonaron tambores que retumbaban por todo el bosque, haciendoles llegar a los Solharas y Yasari el mensaje del levantamiento de armas. La llamada hacia la gran batalla estaba hecha y ya era inevitable...

-¡Maldita sea! - dice Arthur - menuda liada ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Amigos deberíamos rescatar a Sarah y al jefe primero - sugiere William.

-Cierto - asiente Lance- . Sin ellos, los Solharas están perdidos. Vamos a salvarles.

La cosa no era tan sencilla. Tres guardias vigilaban la entrada del calabozo que además, estaba protegida por un poderoso hechizo. Solo una llave especial podría cancelar el hechizo.La llevaba uno de ellos tres.

-William, vamos a necesitar tu velocidad para distraerles- explica Lance- si se alejan lo suficiente, podemos tumbarlos sin que el resto se dé cuenta.

-Dejármelo a mí- dice William.

En ese momento, William comenzó a moverse de arbusto en arbusto a una gran velocidad.Con un poco de ruido, los guardias fueron a ver de que se trataba, pero solo dos de ellos. Cuando estaban lejos de la entrada, Lance y Arthur los atacaron, dejándolos inconscientes.Cogieron la llave.

Quedaba uno, no sería fácil, a menos que...

-Arthur, vamos a disfrazarnos de ellos- se le ocurre a Lance- , con estas ropas pasaremos desapercibidos.

-No es mala idea pero no sé...- dice Arthur dubitativo-. Está bien.

Cambiandose de ropa fueron a la entrada donde el guardia.

-Ejem...por orden del jefe Godo, vigilaremos a los prisioneros- dice Arthur.

-¡Eh! El gran Godo no da esa clase de órdenes- se da cuenta el guardia- ¿quién diablos sois?

William apareció por detrás y lo dejó inconsciente. Con los guardias fuera, se decidieron a abrir la puerta, pero algo iba mal.No bastaba la llave, necesitaban romper el hechizo con algo más ¿pero el qué?

-Esperar y si usamos el orbe?- dice Arthur- no perdemos nada

Arthur sacó el orbe y derrepente, el hrchizo se rompió. Al bajar al calabozo los encontraron.

-Vosotros de nuevo...- dice Sarah- ¿por qué os meteis donde nadie os llama?

-Jaja yo también me alegro de volver a verte, preciosidad - dice Arthur acercandose a Sarah con descaro.

-¡Te he dicho que no te me acerques!- le dice Sarah dándole un puñetazo.

-No tienes remedio, Arthur...- dice Lance. Tenemos que salir de aquí, la guerra empezará pronto.

-Són muy poderosos los Mokata...- dice Garuda, pero tenemos que detener a Godo.

Todos salieron del calabozo, hasta que entonces, Godo les esperaba afuera.

\- ¿A donde creeis que vais?- les dice Godo- nadie saldrá de aquí con vida, todos sereis sacrificados.

-De eso nada padre- dice Alexei- voy a hacer lo que tenia que haber hecho hace tiempo. ¡Que los Mokata tengan un líder justo!

Alexei se lanzó contra su padre. Usaron toda clase de habilidades, pero Alexei era más inexperto que él. Acabó muy debilitado.

-Eres muy imprudente, hijo- dice Godo con tono burlón- pero jamás podrás ganarme, ¡¡ni tú ni nadie!!

Pero entonces, una flecha atravesó por la espalda a Godo. Una disparada por el arco de Sarah. Aún así, parecía no ser suficiente.

-Mocosa... ¡tú serás la primera en morir!- la amenaza Godo que corre hacia ella. En ese momento, su cuerpo comenzó a pararse y petrificarse lentamente. El jefe Mokata pegó un gran grito antes de convertirse en piedra por completo.

 ** _CAPÍTULO X : LAZOS UNIDOS_**

Todo el pueblo Mokata enmudeció al presenciar la pérdida de su líder y guía.

El ambiente se enrareció. Era de confusión y angustia, la batalla se acercaba y la tribu comenzó a creer que perdió el rumbo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta, preocupada Sarah a Alexei que lo ayuda a levantarse- . Has sido muy valiente...

-Estoy bien, Sarah.Gracias -la responde Alexei, devolviendole una tímida sonrisa.- Tú sí que eres muy valiente.

Los dos príncipes se quedaron un instante mirandose fijamente el uno al otro, como si un nuevo sentimiento hubiese surgido. Sin embargo, sabían que la situación era crítica y que el tiempo corría en su contra. Solo una persona podía solucionarlo.

Alexei le pidió a Sarah que lo ayudase a subir a lo más alto del Altar. Él debía convencer a los Mokata de que no todo estaba perdido.

¡Pueblo Mokata!- les dice Alexei- Esto no es el final, sino un nuevo comienzo. Labremos nuestro propio futuro, uno en el que los Mokata y los Solharas formamos una hermandad y acabemos con los Yasari de una vez por todas. ¡Hagámoslo, juntos!

El ambiente cambió de confusión y angustia, a animado y esperanzador. Todos los Mokata comenzaron a pronunciar el nombre de Príncipe Alexei, su nuevo y digno líder. Estaban listos para la guerra, cuando de pronto sonaron dos tipos de tambores diferentes, los Solharas y Yasari también estaban listos.

-Rápido Sarah, Jefe Garuda- les dice Alexei.- reuníos con vuestra tribu. Nos veremos en el Corazón del Bosque

en una hora.

-De acuerdo- asiente Sarah- nos vemos allí.

-Vamos nosotros también, deprisa- les dice Lance a Arthur y a William.

Así pues, con todo el batallón Solharas, se dirigieron al Corazón del Bosque, donde no había ni árboles, ni ríos, ni montañas. Un gran campo abierto, idóneo para una despiadada guerra.

Cuando llegaron, algo andaba mal.Todos los Yasari, con una horda de sanguinarios guerreros; el doble de grande que el Solharas les estaban esperando con muchas ganas, pero los Mokata no habían aparecido.

¿Traición? Tal vez no, pero eso pensaron los guerreros Solharas, que nunca se fiaron de dicha enzaron los nervios.

-¡Esperar!- les dice Sarah- Sé que vendrán. Alexei no nos abandonaría ¡creo en el!

Pero entonces, los Yasari, que no disponían de un líder como Garuda, se lanzaron al ataque por sorpresa.Parecía que todo estaba perdido, cuando de pronto, una nube gigantesca cubrió el cielo por completo. Salió de la nada, lo cual hacía pensar que no era nada común.Mágia, efectivamente, porque comenzó a descargar una tormenta salvaje contra los Yasari, mermando sus fuerzas. Toda su cólera arrasó con la mitad de su horda. Sarah comenzó a entender por qué se eligió este campo de batalla. Era perfecto para lanzar una emboscada Mokata y así, obtener una probable victoria.

En ese momento, Alexei y su escuadrón aparecieron sobre el campo de batalla.

-¡Solharas! - les dice Alexei- acabemos juntos con los Yasari. ¡Por la victoria!

Solharas y Mokatas lucharon juntos contra los Yasari. Estos eran temibles guerreros, pero ni aún así, eran rivales para una hermandad más unida que nunca.

La guerra acabó, los Yasari fueron aniquilados. Una victoria que hace nada, iba a tener un desenlace más cruel, de no ser porque dos jóvenes príncipes, con alma guerrera de líder y un corazón grande y noble, dirigieron a sus tribus a la ansiada paz en estos bosques.

Tras celebrar la victoria, tanto Sarah como Alexei, por voluntad própia se declararon su amor y como se predijo desde un principio, los dos príncipes se casaron. Entre ellos dos, junto al jefe Garuda dirigirían a los Solharas y a los Mokata en este nuevo tiempo de paz.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos- dice Lance- seguiremos con nuestro viaje.

-Buena suerte con vuestro viaje - les dice Alexei- y muchas gracias por vuestra gran ayuda.

-Volveremos a vernos algún día, os lo prometemos- les dice Sarah con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buena suerte a vosotros, parejita. La necesitareis! jaja- les dice Arthur, que en ese instante, volvió a llevarse otro puñetazo de Sarah. - Auch que mujer...jaja.

-Arthur...¿qué estás haciendo?- le dice William negando con la cabeza - Nos vamos.

Así pues, Lance, Arthur y William salieron del Bosque de los Tormentos continuando con su aventura, haciendose más emocionante a cada paso que dan.

 ** _CAPÍTULO XI: EL JURAMENTO_**

El día de hoy resultó muy tranquilo para los jóvenes guerreros. Dejando a parte algún que otro molesto lobo salvaje, atravesaron un campo de extrañas flores, todas cerradas, de un color triste y apagado. Viendolas resultaba desconcertante.

Empezaba a oscurecer y debían buscar alojamiento. Por suerte llegaron a un pueblecito, bastante más pequeño que Romsdar aunque su nombre era muy curioso, Cuna de la Luna. Desconocían su significado.

-Mirar, entremos en aquella posada- sugiere Lance- descansaremos allí esta noche.

-No ha sido un día muy emocionante - se quejaba Arthur- ,comparado con los días anteriores...

-Bueno, nunca está de más tomarse un día de descanso - le dice William.

Entraron a la posada del pueblo y pidieron al recepcionista una habitación para una noche.

-Disculpe una pregunta, señor- le dice Lance- ¿qué significa exactamente lo de Cuna de la Luna?

-Mm hoy es luna llena, - les dice el recepcionista - si esperais a que caiga la noche lo entendereis.

Quedaron sorprendidos ante tal respuesta, así que mientras tanto fueron a la habitación y esperaron.

-Oir chicos- les dice William- sé no os conozco demasiado pero me gustaría saber más de vosotros. ¿Podeis contarme vuestra historia? ¿como os conocisteis y qué os llevó a salir en busca de aventuras?

-Sí...claro - dice Arthur, no del todo convincente.

\- Pues verás William- explica Lance-. Arthur y yo nos conocemos desde hace siete años. Parecía una coincidencia, pero tenímos una cosa en común, perdimos a nuestros padres la misma noche y por la misma razón, sufrieron el mismo tipo de enfermedad.

-Sí...aún lo recuerdo- dice Arthur- yo tenía diez años, estaba en casa con mis padres y de pronto comenzaron a encontrarse mal. Avisé al doctor lo más rápido que pude. Cuando los observó, dijo que era un virus muy poco común y que -a Arthur comenzó a caersele alguna lágrima mientras lo explicaba- no existía cura... Mis padres murieron al cabo de pocas horas.

-En mi caso fué algo parecido- dice Lance- pero siempre he sido más de aguantar la tristeza. Me dolió, obviamente, pero trataba de asimilarlo como pude... llorar no servía de nada. Salí corriendo de casa hasta lo alto de la colina, la parte más alta de Mistar, allí encontré a Arthur.

(Flashback) (Siete años atrás)

En la colina del reino de Mistar, dos niños de diez y once años estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, tristes y desganados.

\- Oye ¿por qué lloras? - pregunta Lance.

\- Papá y mamá se han muerto...- dice Arthur- estoy solo y nosé que hacer.

\- ¿Tú también...? - le dice Lance- yo acabo de perder a mis padres, no se encontraban bien y no se han curado.

-Papá y mamá también estaban malos - le dice Arthur, que sus llantos se agravaban cada palabra que decía.

\- Oye, si estás solo ¿quieres que seamos amigos?- le pregunta Lance dándole la mano- podemos vivir con mi abuela, es muy buena.

-Vale...- le dice Arthur, devolviendole la mano.

Así pues, Lance y Arthur se hiceron amigos, unidos por la muerte de sus padres como si fuese parte de su destino formar su amistad y que, al mismo tiempo fuesen como como hermanos.

Dos años más tarde, los dos amigos tuvieron una idea, cada finales de mes, se celebraba un torneo en la arena de Mistar. Bravos guerreros se enfrentaban entre ellos y el público disfrutaba viéndolos.

-Oye Arthur- dice Lance-¿ qué te parece si nos apuntamos en el torneo?

-Pero Lance...si somos unos niños- niega Arthur con la cabeza- no podemos entrar, nos hecharían.

-No te enteras Arthur- le explica Lance- en este torneo hay para más pequeños como nosotros y para más de dieciseis años que són los grandes.Si nos entrenamos, podemos ganar y conseguir oro ¿sabes?

-Vale, lo intentaré...- asiente Arthur.

Durante todo el siguiente mes, Lance y Arthur comenzaron a entrenarse duramente y sin descanso. Cuando llegaba el día del torneo se apuntaron, pero no aguantaban físicamente igual que los demás participantes. Ellos llevaban toda su vida entrenando y los superaban con mucha facilidad.

-No me gusta, Lance- dice Arthur con los ojos llorosos.- No quiero seguir más ¡lo dejo!.

-¡No llores Arthur!- le grita Lance- no es fácil, lo sé, no vamos a ganar nada en un mes. Hay que seguir intentándolo.

-Pero es muy duro- se queja Arthur- siempre perderemos.

-Pensando así, seguro- le dice Lance- ánimo Arthur, durante un año lo intentaremos, seguro que lo conseguiremos algún día.

-Vale, Lance...-le dice Arthur más convencido- pero si no va bien en un año lo dejamos.

Continuaron entrenando cada día, cada mes participaban en el torneo durante todo el año. Iban progresando poco a poco, hasta que en el último torneo del año, fueron derrotando a sus rivales uno a uno, hasta llegar a la final.

\- Muy bien, Arthur- lo felicita Lance- sabía que mejorarías y llegarías lejos.

-Gracias Lance- le dice Arthur- pero no sé si podré contigo.

-No te rindas antes de tiempo, Arthur- dice Lance. ¿Sabes? Muchos días me he estado preguntando una cosa ¿como será el mundo que hay afuera?

Me gustaría verlo un día de mayor ¿tú no?-le pregunta.

-Pues no sé no he pensado nunca...-le responde Arthur- quizás algún día, sí.

-Pero sé que ahora mismo habría que entrenarse mucho para ese día- dice Lance. Por ahora salgamos ahí afuera y tengamos una buena pelea ¿vale?

-¡Sí! Voy a por tí, Lance- le dice Arthur, muy animado y con energía.

Comenzó la final entre Lance y Arthur. Estaban muy igualados, aunque Lance llevaba un poco de ventaja. El combate duraba tanto rato que el público disfrutaba más que nunca, animando y coreando el nombre de los dos amigos.Nunca habían presenciado un combate tan igualado y emocionante.

Sin embargo Arthur, a punto de lanzar su último ataque, estaba tan fatigado que se acabó desmayando, dandole la victoria a un Lance casi en las mismas condiciones.

Arthur al despertar, estaba en casa tumbado en su cama. Lance entró un instante después.

-¡Hola Arthur!- le saluda Lance, animado ¿como te encuentras?

-Bien, creo...- responde Arthur aún algo desorientado- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste en mitad de la arena- le explica Lance- gané yo pero peleaste muy bien, Arthur. Estoy orgulloso de tí.

-Gracias, Lance pero sabía que ganarías tú, je je- dice Arthur sonriendo.La próxima vez ganaré yo.

Así pues, fue pasando el tiempo y los dos amigos se fueron haciendo más fuertes y maduros en cada torneo que participaban y se enfrentaban. Su sana rivalidad los hacía ser mejores amigos hasta el día de hoy.

(Fin del flashback)

-Ya veo, chicos os envidio- dice William- sois un gran ejemplo de amistad.

-Bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y somos inseparables- dice Lance.

-¡Sí! y seguiremos esta aventura hasta el final- dice Arthur.

En ese momento, alguien picaba la puerta. Era el recepcionista.

-Perdonar si os interrumpo, chicos- dice el recepcionista- pero venir a fuera conmigo. Hay algo que debeis ver.

Al salir de la posada, la luna llena brillaba con intensidad y los campos de aquellas flores tristes, se iluminaron, las flores llamadas Flores de la Luna Llena se abrieron y se convirtieron en unas bellas flores.

-Es un paisaje precioso...- dice William, maravillado.

-Sí, ha merecido la pena la espera- asiente Arthur.

Mientras, Lance se quedó pensativo y recordando los últimos años junto a Arthur y en lo que les deparará el futuro en esta aventura, junto a William.

 ** _CAPÍTULO XII: LEYENDA OSCURA_**

Una sensación escalofriante de terror e inquietud se apoderó de Lance, Arthur y William. Los campos llenos de vida que cruzaban su camino, más adelante se convirtieron en un paisaje desolador, triste, oscuro y sin vida. La luz del sol se iba debilitando a cada paso que daban, dejando sitio a una oscuridad anormal, llena de odio...

-Chicos ¿donde estamos...?- pregunta Arthur asustado.

En ese momento se detienen y cláramente se veía al fondo unas montañas siniestras, donde su picos estaban ocultos por una extraña niebla negra.

-Lance, Arthur- les dice William con seriedad- hay algo que debeis saber sobre este lugar. Os lo contaré- William comenzó a explicarles la historia.

-Según la antigua leyenda, hace 1200 años hubo una guerra, la más oscura y terrible de este mundo. Más allá de Lorianne, existen otras tierras, donde abundan bravos guerreros, sádicos asesinos, demonios, miles de criaturas más crueles que los grifos y malvados hechiceros más poderosos que los Mokata.

-Lo desconocía totalmente- dice Lance- aunque el mundo es enorme y no es extraño que dichas criaturas existan más allá de estas tierras...

-Bien pues - continúa explicando William - con ansias de poder y mucha sed de sangre, varios de los seres nombrados se reunieron aquí, en las que antes se le llamaban Montañas Sagradas.Violentas armas afiladas, malvada mágia negra, espectros demoníacos del mismísimo inframundo, y sangre; mucha sangre.La guerra duró 200 años, hasta que de aquel campo de batalla, nació el Fin. La criatura más poderosa y vil que jamás haya existido y que arrasó con furia todo cuanto salía a su paso. Algunos ya lo nombraron como Rey Demonio. La guerra acabó a su favor y el paisaje se transformó por completo, en lo que a día hoy se llaman Las Montañas Embrujadas. Todo el que ha entrado aquí, jamás ha salido con vida. Se rumorea que el alma del mismo Rey Demonio, quien desapareció tras la guerra, protege estas montañas. Eso es todo cuanto puedo contaros.

-Chicos, esto me da muy mal rollo- dice Arthur- deberíamos irnos de aquí...

-Arthur tiene razón- asiente Lance- no debemos arriesgarnos ante un posible gran peligro. Además, si entramos allí será muy dificil escapar.

-Entonces, demos media vuelta- sugiere Arthur- ¿cual sería nuestra siguiente parada?

\- Si vamos dirección Este, hay dos grandes reinos - dice William- : Dionis y Toram. Al parecer he oido que no se llevan demasiado bien.

-Vamos- dice Lance- ya decidiremos a donde ir.

Los tres guerreros fueron hacia el Este, dejando atrás las siniestras Montañas Embrujadas.

Sin embargo, un extraña sensación aún recorría por la mente de Arthur.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Arthur?- pregunta Lance.

-Nada, nada...-le dice Arthur sin darle importancia- vamos.

 ** _CAPÍTULO XIII:_**

 ** _HERMANAS DE LA LUZ_**

Dionis y Toram, dos reinos gemelos completamente y,curiosamente gobernados también por reyes de la misma sangre.

El rey Viro de Dionis y el rey Cota de Toram, aun siendo hermanos, tenían sus enfrentamientos personales. Pero lo que realmente originó una enorme tensión entre los dos reinos estaba relacionada con una profecía. Una profecía en la que, según ellos predicen el apocalipsis.

"El Señor de la Destrucción resurgirá de la más profunda oscuridad y utilizará su milenaria e insaciable cólera para negar toda existencia en el mundo. Solo la Heredera de la Luz, quien posee pureza y sabiduría, levantará las alas de la esperanza y detendrá todo mal que propague".

Dicha profecía, se encontraba escrita en una antigua piedra con más de 1000 años de antigüedad, situada en medio de un campo de girasoles, entre los dos reinos.

Cada uno, también tenía un santuario, protegido por su sacerdotisa, quien todos creen que es la posible Heredera de la Luz. Pero no encajaban del todo las piezas ya que la profecía anuncia una, y no dos hedereras.

Lance, Arthur y William, al anochecer, llegaron primero al reino de Dionis. De pronto,algo extraño le sucede a Arthur .

-¡Arthur! - grita Lance nervioso - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Agh, mi cabeza -se queja Arthur con intensidad- ¡¡me duele, me va a estallar!!

En ese momento, Arthur se desmaya.

-Aguanta Arthur ¡ayuda! - grita William - ¡por favor, necesitamos ayuda!

Pero nadie se ofrecía para ayudarlos, excepto una extraña chica.

\- No griteis, por favor- dice la chica-¿qué os ocurre?

\- Nuestro amigo se ha desmayado- dice Lance- por favor, necesita ayuda.

\- ¿Es posible...? - la chica mira a Arthur como si fuera grave - chicos venir conmigo. Coger a vuestro amigo.

La siguieron hasta el sagrado templo del reino, donde observarían a Arthur con más detalle.¿Por qué precisamente ahí?

\- Dinos ¿qué le pasa a Arthur? - le pregunta Lance, alterado.

-No estoy muy segura- dice la chica- pero sí siento un aura extraña, aunque débil. Debe quedarse aquí para ser purificado.

Arthur se quedó descansado en una de las habitaciones del templo.

Esto...soy Lance y el es William.Gracias por ayudar a mi amigo Arthur- le agradece Lance.

-Yo soy Sora, la suma sacerdotisa de Dionis. Un gusto haberos ayudado- dice Sora-. Sentí vuestra presencia desde esta mañana, sabía que tres forasteros aparecerían por nuestras tierras.

\- ¿Desde esta mañana, dices? - dice William- en ese momento llegamos a las Montañas Embrujadas. Después de eso, Arthur actuaba de forma extraña.

-Comprendo- dice Sora- tal vez vuestro amigo haya sufrido alguna especie de conmoción. Lo extraño es... esa sensación oscura que le rodea, por eso esta noche debe descansar en el templo, por su seguridad.

En ese momento, el templo tuvo la presencia de dos personas mas. Se trataba de Viro, el rey de Dionis y una extraña chica con extrañas ropas, similares a las de Sora.

-¡Sacerdotisa! -dice el rey Viro- he oido que has traido aquí a unos forasteros sospechosos ¿¡por qué no me avisastes!?

-Majestad...no seais tan dura con ella- dice la extraña chica- ¿como te va todo, hermanita?

-¿Quién es esta chica , Sora?- pregunta Lance.

-Su nombre es Selena- dice Sora- es la suma sacerdotisa de Toram... y también es mi hermana mayor.

-Sora quiero que me digas donde está- dice Selena - Sé que uno de los forasteros que has traido posee un aura maligna y muy peligrosa.

-En cuando sea purificado dejará de ser peligroso- asegura Sora- no te preocupes por eso.

-Ya es suficiente- dice Viro - . Suma sacerdotisa Sora, me has desobedecido y yo no soporto las desobediencias.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del templo y apareció Arthur, consciente y a simple vista en buen estado, pero con una mirada diferente y muy poca amistosa.

 ** _CAPÍTULO XIV: EL REGRESO_**

Algo había cambiado en Arthur y no era para estar muy tranquilos. El templo comenzó a estar infestado de energía oscura y aterradora.

-Arthur...¿como te encuentras? - le pregunta Lance un tanto intranquilo.

No respondía, su mirada estaba perdida, como si actuase inconscientemente.

-¡Insensato, aléjate de él! - exclama Selena, advirtiendo a Lance antes de que Arthur levantara su espada contra él y rozara su cuerpo.

-Ugh maldita sea, Arthur -le dice Lance- ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Lance...- le dice Sora, como si estuviera preparada para atacar- ese no es tu amigo Arthur. Siento una maldad abrumadora en su interior, como si estuviera poseído por algo o alguien.

En ese momento, Arthur suelta un grito, liberando una fuerza oscura que hace que todos los presentes cayeran al suelo.

-Hermanita. Si no vas a hacer nada para detenerlo, lo haré yo misma - le dice Selena a Sora- ¡desaparece de este mundo, maldito!

\- ¡No! - grita Lance poniendose entremedio de Arthur y Selena- ¡No te permitire que toques ni un solo pelo a mi amigo!

-¡¡Necio!!- le grita Selena -Apartate o te iras con él ¿¡no ves que ya no es tu amigo!?

Después de otro grito, la espada plateada de Arthur cambió de color a uno completamente oscuro, incluido el filo. Concentró tanto poder que se dispuso a desatarlo todo contra todo aquel que se encontraba a su paso, poniendo en peligro a Lance y a Selena.

-¡Corred, salir de en medio os matará! - grita William.

Se produjo una gran explosión, la polvadera invadió por completo el templo. Cuando se despejó, tanto Lance como Selena estaban vivos, pero no sin ayuda. Delante de ellos, estaba Sora que salió a protegerlos gracias a una barrera de luz que ella misma creó. No obstante, Arthur había desaparecido.

-¿Estais bien? - pregunta Sora- suerte que pude crear la barrera a tiempo.

-Sí...-responde Lance, algo desorientado- donde...¿donde estará Arthur? ¡¡Arthur!!

-Creo que escapó durante la explosión - responde William.

-¿Por qué? - le pregunta Lance a Sora muy nervioso- ¿por qué has dejado que se fuera?¿por qué no le ayudaste? ¡Maldita sea!

-Lo lamento, yo...- le responde Sora sin saber que decir

-¡Tú!- le dice Selena a Lance, dándole un empujón que lo tira al suelo- ¡Tú eres el responsable de este caos! Si no te hubieras puesto en mi camino le hubiese detenido!

-¡¡Ibas a matarlo!! -grita Lance con furia- ¡¡no te lo iba a permitir, maldita!!

\- ¡Sora!- se dirige ahora a su hermana, ignorando por completo a Lance- Tú eres la que más culpa tiene de todo. Trajiste a estos forasteros al templo, sabiendo que ese tipo estaba maldito, no nos avisastes ni a mi ni al rey de Dionis y para colmo, ahora mismo no has hecho nada para detenerlo. ¡Alguien como tú jamás será digna de ser la Heredera de la Luz!

-¡Eh!- interrumpe William- lo ha hecho para ayudarnos, con toda la buena fe del mundo. Estoy seguro.

-¡Silencio, forastero!- dice Selena- Rey Viro, exijo que los detenengais a ellos y a mi hermana por alterar el orden sobre nuestras tierras.

-¡Guardias!¡guardias! Arrestarlos y llevarlos al calabozo del castillo- ordena el rey Viro, que se lleva a Lance, William y Sora a su castillo. En cuanto a Selena...

-Estupendo- susurra Selena, con una sonrisa maliciosa- con mi hermanita fuera de escena, tendré la oportunidad de convertirme en la única Heredera de la Luz y ser la salvadora de este mundo, jajaja.

Pasadas un par de horas, en los calabozos, se encontraban Lance y William cada uno encerrado en una celda. Lance estaba abatido y preocupado por la desaparición de Arthur.

-¡Eh!¡Sacarnos de aquí! -grita William sin éxito de que los guardias le oigan. - Lance ¿me oyes? Vamos amigo...reacciona.

-Arthur...¿qué demonios te ha pasado?- se pregunta Lance a si mismo- No puedo creer que aquel chico que me atacó fuera él.

-Por eso mismo tenemos que ir a buscarle- le dice William- pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido, pero...¿como?¿y qué habrá sido de esa chica, Sora?

Mientras tanto, en una de las torres mas altas del castillo, se encontraba Sora, nerviosa y muy enfadada por la actitud de su hermana, la sacerdotisa de Toram, Selena.

-¡Lo sabía! - se dice Sora, tirando un jarron de porcelana contra la pared con rabia- Sabía que mi hermana planearía una traición como esta. No tuve cuidado, tengo que salir de aquí ¡ese chico y los dos reinos están en peligro!

En ese momento, era la hora de cenar y uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sora, y ésta miró a los ojos del guardia. Cayó hechizado por la sacerdotisa, dejándolo profundamente dormido durante unas horas.

-No puedo ir yo sola a por el chico...-susurra Sora- debo rescatar primero a esos dos.

Sigilosamente y con el perfecto conocimiento del castillo de Dionis, Sora se infiltró en sus oscuros pasillos, evitando las extremas vigilancias de los guardias hasta los calabozos. No tuvo problemas para deshacerse del vigilante del calabozo donde se encontraban Lance y William, lo durmió de la misma forma que el guardia de la torre, cogió su llave y abrió la puerta.

-Chicos ¿estais bien? - les pregunta Sora, abriendo las puertas de las celdas y quitandoles los grilletes de los pies.

-Gracias Sora, nos alegramos de que estés aquí- le agradece William.

-Lance, vamos levanta tenemos que irnos- le dice Sora, que ve que aún sigue muy abatido.

-Sora, Lance está en shock- le advierte William- lleva todo el rato así, hablando solo. Parece que se haya vuelto loco, nunca le había visto así...

-Lance...Escúchame por favor- insiste Sora- mírame a los ojos y escúchame. Tu buen amigo Arthur te necesita, solo tú puedes ayudarle y hacerle recordar quién eres tú y quién es él mismo.

En ese momento, Lance la mira a los ojos con rencor como si aún la reprochara de lo que ocurrió antes.

-Tú lo dejaste ir- le dice Lance- dijiste que lo salvarías, que estaría bien si se quedaba contigo...

-Lance, lo siento- se disculpa Sora- te prometo que haré lo posible para salvarle.Vamos a buscarle, por favor.

Lance se levanta, decidido a salvar a su amigo junto a William y Sora. Lograron salir hasta las afueras del castillo.

-¿Donde estará Arthur? -se pregunta William.

-Percibo un aura oscura, aunque débil- dice convencida Sora- Viene de las afueras del reino,en dirección a los campos de la Roca de la Profecía.

-Aguanta amigo...- susurra Lance- ya voy a buscarte.

Así pues, se dirigieron hacia la Roca de la Profecía. Cuando llegaron, Arthur estaba plantado delante de dicha roca, con la mirada perdida. Pero en ese momento, también se presentó Selena, sabiendo que tanto Arthur como su hermana Sora iban a encontrarse en este mismo lugar.

-Mira por donde... , el pajarito salió de su jaula y se escapó de las garras de su Rey- dice Selena, dirigiendose a Sora-. Has sido una chica muy muy mala, hermanita.

-Mira quien fue a hablar- le contesta Sora- tú me has traicionado, hermana. Tu obsesión por ser la Heredera de la Luz te ha cegado por completo.

-¡Sabes que YO soy la verdadera Heredera de la Luz! - la grita Selena- Tú eres débil, no eres digna de ser llamada como tal. ¡Te odio, Sora, te odio!

\- ¡Eh chicas! siento interrumpir- dice William- pero este no es un buen momento para discutir.

-Arthur ¡Arthur! -le llama Lance- Reacciona ¡vamos!

En ese momento, Arthur ya estaba muy cambiado. Sus ojos eran de sangre, su aura oscura aumentó intensamente y su voz no era la suya.

-Fuera de mi vista, mortal- le dice a Arthur a Lance, atravesándo el lado derecho de su pecho con su espada oscura.

¡¡Lance!!- gritan William y Sora que van a por él, pero fueron empujados todos por Arthur.

-¿Quién demonios eres, monstruo?- le pregunta Selena.

-Humanos insolentes, criaturas débiles. Inclinaos ante el Rey Demonio. La era de la destrucción ha llegado, toda existencia en este mundo será negada.

-No puede ser... - dice Sora - el Rey Demonio ha resucitado. No pensé que su regreso fuese tan prematuro.

-Arthur...por favor- dice Lance gravemente herido- vuelve, Arthur...

Una gran crisis acecha el mundo. ¿ será el fin de una era de orden y el comienzo del apocalipsis?

 ** _CAPÍTULO XV:_**

 ** _ANOCHECER CARMESÍ_**

Nadie estaba preparado para algo así. El cielo comenzó a teñirse de rojo, las bellas flores que cubrían los campos de la sagrada Roca de la Profecía, se iban marchitando y el aire era irrespirable, lleno de angustia, de maldad.

Dolor y desesperación era lo que sufría en ese momento Lance. Su dolor en el alma al ver a Arthur poseído, era mas intenso que cualquier herida física sufrida.

\- Arthur, reacciona...-le dice Lance, debilitado por la herida, sufrida por la espada oscura del vil demonio.

\- Renuncia a toda esperanza, mortal. El alma de este humano me ha pertenecido desde los primeros días de su vida. La amistad que teniais no significaba nada, solo para llevarme hasta donde yo nací y por fin liberarme.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -le pregunta Lance incrédulo por las palabras del demonio- Arthur y yo hemos sido buenos amigos desde siempre, nos juramos ser grandes guerreros y vivir grandes aventuras juntos. ¡ Tú no sabes lo que significa nuestra amistad!

\- Entonces...¿como explicas la plaga de enfermedades que sufrió este mundo en aquella época? Cientos de miles de seres vivos murieron, rendidos ante mi poder. La extinción de vuestras vidas, comenzó desde hace años sin daros cuenta.

\- Tú...¿¡tú los matastes!? -pregunta Lance, lleno de ira al saber la verdad de lo que ocurrió- monstruo...¿¡tú mataste a nuestros padres!?

\- Y pronto les seguireis todos vosotros, ¡junto a este deplorable mundo! ( -No te atrevas a hacerles daño.¡No vas a hacer lo que te de la gana!)

\- Esa voz...estoy segura que es la de Arthur- dice Sora- aun está consciente, luchando contra el Rey Demonio.

-Miserable...¡guarda silencio! Desaparece de una vez (- que te lo has creído ¡Lance! no te preocupes por mí, acaba con él ¡salvar Lorianne, salvar al mundo!)

Con un grito, el Rey Demonio salió volando con sus grandes alas salidas de su espalda, aunque todavía conservando el cuerpo del indefenso Arthur.

-¡Lance! - grita Sora, acudiendo a él para ayudarle- no te muevas, curaré tu herida.

-Arthur...aún está vivo- dice Lance con un tono esperanzador- debo ir por él, mi amigo está sufriendo.

-Lo haremos juntos- asiente Sora- como la Heredera de la Luz , debo aceptar mi destino y vencer al Rey Demonio.

-Espera un momento, hermanita- la detiene Selena- ¿qué te has creído? La Heredera de la Luz soy yo. Voy a hacer algo que debía desde hace años. ¡Acabaré contigo aquí y ahora, Sora!

Justo después de atacar Selena, una brillante luz salió del cuerpo de Sora, haciendo repeler a su hermana llena de odio.

Se veía con claridad, unas alas hechas de luz surgieron en Sora, y su aura se volvió gigantesca, hasta el punto de que los campos de flores, muertas por el poder del Rey Demonio, renacieron. Ella era la verdadera Heredera de la Luz.

-No puede ser. ¿por qué tienes que ser tú? -pregunta indignada Selena, quedandose derrumbada en el suelo, abatida.

-Sora tiene un corazón más puro que tú- la responde William- al ayudar a Lance y al detenerte a tí, ha liberado su poder.

-Noto su presencia...-dice Sora, aun rebosante de dicha luz- el Rey Demonio sobrevuela el reino de Toram... corre peligro.

-Tenemos que irnos. Vayamos a por Arthur- les dice Lance, decidido a salvar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, el reino de Toram ya era un caos total. El Rey Demonio comenzó a arrebatar vidas, destruyendo hogares, ni los guardias más expertos eran rivales para él.

No había nada que hacer, la luna alzada en el cielo se tiñó de rojo carmesí, miles de almas humanas sufrieron la cólera de dicho ser. Toram fue arrasada en pocos minutos. Poco después llegó el grupo de Lance, abrumados por tal destrucción.

-¡Maldita sea! Llegamos tarde...-se lamenta Lance.¿a dónde ha ido Arthur?

-Se dirige a las sagradas Montañas Embrujadas...- le responde Sora- allí podremos detenerle, pero es un lugar peligroso. Adentrarse en dicho lugar, no nos asegura salir con vida...

-Daré mi vida por Arthur. No me importa lo que me pueda pasar a mí- dice Lance armado de honor y coraje.

Así pues Lance, William y Sora se dirigieron a las Montañas Embrujadas, para librar una posible definitiva y dura batalla frente a su amigo Arthur, o más bien dicho el temido Rey Demonio y detener la destrucción del mundo.

 ** _CAPÍTULO XVII: MÁS ALLÁ DEL SILENCIO_**

Desde las tenebrosas Montañas Embrujadas, una gran sed de sangre fue surgiendo con más intensidad dentro del vil Rey Demonio.

Un vínculo tan fuerte, una amistad que va más allá de la comprensión de dicha criatura.Así era la unión entre Lance y Arthur, declarados honorables guerreros, hermanos de batalla, hasta el fin del mundo. El Rey Demonio se sintió amenazado por primera vez en mil años.

-¿Por débiles y simples humanos? Inaceptable...-se decía a sí mismo, lleno de ira- Parece ser que debo acabar con toda amenaza, con aquel insecto que ha osado interponerse en mi camino.

Obviamente, se refería a Lance. La fuerza de voluntad surgida en el interior del cuerpo de Arthur era tan poderosa como el mismo demonio, deseando proteger a su gran amigo. Esa era la aferrada esperanza de evitar la total destrucción del mundo.

En ese momento Lance, Sora y William, habian llegado a las Montañas Embrujadas, dispuestos a acabar con esta crisis y rescatar a su amigo Arthur. Sabiendo que no iba a ser nada fácil, estaban llenos de esperanza.

\- Está aquí...su aura es débil, pero siento su furia deseando ser liberada- advierte Sora, conocedora del gran peligro en el que corren.

-No dejaré a Arthur seguir sufriendo en manos de ese maldito demonio- dice Lance con una brava mirada, armada de coraje- ¡tendrá que verselas conmigo!

-Chicos os recuerdo que estamos en un lugar peligroso, lleno de criaturas salvajes, deseando darnos caza- dice William cauteloso- vigilar cada rincon, estar alerta.

Y estaba en lo cierto, porque a cada paso que daban y se adentraban por las profundidades de las montañas, les fueron atacando más y más bestias salvajes y hambrientas. Lo pasaban mal especialmente, con los Howlers, una especie de demonios nacidos de la maldad del Rey Demonio, sádicas criaturas que descuatizan a todo aquel que huelen.

-No aguantaremos mucho más tiempo si continúan atacándonos- dice William muy fatigado.

-Estamos cerca, su aura se intensifica...- dice Sora, cuando de pronto- ¡cuidado!

Una gran fuerza provocó una explosión que los derribó a los tres. Confusos por lo ocurrido, vieron una sombra al frente.El Rey Demonio se presentó por sorpresa ante ellos y el primero a quien se dirigió fue a Lance.

-¡Tú,mortal! Te llaman Lance,¿no es cierto? ¿Como un ser tan insignificante como tú puede causarme tanta ira?

-Yo tengo otra pregunta para tí...- le dice Lance- ¿como un repugnante demonio como tú se atreve a manipular a mi amigo?

-¿Debo recordarte lo que significa vuestra patética amistad? No importa, en tal caso debes morir. No admiriré tu existencia.

-Rey Demonio...-se dirige ahora Sora hacia él- tú eres quien no deberia de existir. Como Heredera de la Luz, cumpliré mi destino, serás castigado por tu osadía y causar tanto daño a este mundo.

-¿Como os atreveis a desafiarme? Desapareced en la nada aquí mismo.

El Rey Demonio comenzó a atacar despiadadamente. Lance por desgracia no era capaz de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacer daño el cuerpo de Arthur. Se sentía frustrado, desesperado, no sabía que hacer.

-Apartate Lance...- le decía Sora con una mirada llena de furia, de odio y desprecio hacia el demonio, dispuesta a matarlo sin importarle lo que le ocurriese a Arthur. - Yo misma lo destruiré.

-¡No! -grita Lance, impidiendo a Sora hacerle daño- Arthur todavía está vivo no puedes destruir su cuerpo.

-¡Que te apartes!-dice Sora, lanzando por los aires a Lance- no permitire más desgracias.

-(Lance, Sora)- la voz de Arthur volvió a surgir sin que el Rey Demonio pudiese hacer nada para controlarle- (escucharme.No me importa lo que me pase, destruirme y salvar el mundo).

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Arthur?-le dice Lance, negandose a su petición- No pienso matarte.¡Eso jamás!

-(Hacerlo por favor. No sé cuando volveré a perder el control, si me atacais ahora, él también desaparecerá).

-Lo haremos- asiente Sora- Lance, no tenemos alternativa. Es ahora o nunca, puede que no volvamos a tener otra oportunidad.

-Maldito humano...no interfieras (cállate. Vamos, atacarme rápido).

-Maldita sea...perdóname Arthur- dice Lance antes de clavar la espada a su amigo.

Arthur cayó de rodillas y en ese instante una sombra surgió de su cuerpo. No tenía un cuerpo sólido pero era claramente el Rey Demonio.

\- Miserable...solo has atacado al cuerpo de tu amigo. A mí nunca podrás matarme...

-Él no...¡pero yo sí!- le dice Sora a punto de lanzar su ataque final- ¡en nombre de la luz, yo te purifico Rey Demonio!

Un gran destello de luz provocado por Sora, impactó sobre la sombra del demonio, haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor hasta desaparecer por completo. Parecía que todo había acabado, no obstante el precio a pagar fue muy alto para Lance.

-Lance, oye- le dice William, dolido animícamente.

-Dejarme solo, por favor...le interrumpe Lance, arrodillado ,abatido notablemente por la inevitable muerte de su amigo.

Todo se quedó en silencio,se respiraba un ambiente de tristeza. Pero algo raro ocurría, y Sora lo presentía.

-Chicos, estar alerta- advirtió Sora a Lance y a William- siento un aura muy oscura. ¡Esto no ha acabado!

Justo un instante después, volvió a aparecer la sombra del Rey Demonio. Aún habiendose sacrificado Arthur, no consiguieron acabar con él.

-¿Cómo os habeis atrevido...? Ningún humano podrá destruirme. Recordar esto, volveré a por vosotros. No olvidaré tal humillación.

-¿Qué significa esto?- se preguntaba Sora, confusa por no haber podido acabar con el demonio- se suponía que la Heredera de la Luz era la unica que podía acabar con el Rey Demonio.¿Acaso la profecía era falsa...?

-Maldito, ¡vuelve aquí, pagarás por todo esto, lo juro!- decía Lance, entre lágrimas y lleno de ira.

El Rey Demonio logró escapar, aunque muy debilitado. Se dirigía más allá de las tierras de Lorianne. Lance cogió el cuerpo de Arthur, se levantó y salió fuera de las Montañas Embrujadas. Sora y William fueron con él.

Lance, con tristeza, enterró el cuerpo de Arthur en la Roca de la Profecía, cerca de Dionis. Después de eso, tenía claro ahora cual era su objetivo.

-William, Sora- les dice Lance.- He decidido perseguir a ese maldito demonio. No le perdonaré jamás lo que le ha hecho a mi amigo.

-Yo voy contigo, Lance- dice Sora- mi cometido aquí ha terminado, lucharé a tu lado hasta el final.

-No hace falta que te diga qué haré yo ¿verdad, Lance? Estamos todos juntos en esto.

-Gracias, amigos...-les dice Lance con una sonrisa un tanto forzada- partamos hacia una nueva aventura, en busca de ese demonio.

-Se dirigia más allá del valle salvaje, fuera de las tierras de Lorianne- dice Sora.Vamos cuanto antes.

Así pues, Lance, Sora y William iniciaron una nueva aventura, en busca de venganza hacia una nuevas tierras, más peligrosa que Lorianne. El espíritu del valiente y honorable Arthur ahora les acompañaba dentro de sus corazones.

\-- **Esta historia la empecé a escribir en Wattpad y quise publicarla aquí tambien. Espero que os haya hecho disfrutar continuaré publicando más historias. Saludos.**


End file.
